


Random Hogwarts au oneshots

by Fireheart26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireheart26/pseuds/Fireheart26
Summary: Basically the throne of glass characters in Hogwarts without any characters from Harry Potter. Some of the oneshots might link together but they should be quite easy to follow.





	1. The Three Broomsticks, 11 O'clock sharp

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, this is really short and barely proof read
> 
> Any prompts or ideas to do with this Hogwarts au are welcome

"The Three Broomsticks, 11 O'clock sharp."

Aelin slowly lifted her head from the book she was reading while laying on her bed in the girls dormitory of the Gryffindor quarters. "What are you talking about?"

"That's when your date with Ilias is," Ansel answered casually.

Aelin rolled her eyes. She had set her up on a date again! Ansel thought that since Aelin didn't have the best track record with guys that she needed help with finding one. Aelin would always argue that there was nothing wrong with the guys she dated. Sam was the best one so far but they were only kids; they were practically best friends and she didn't want to ruin that. Dorian had never been anything but a best friend despite the romance they had tried to force upon their relationship and Chaol..... Chaol had cheated on her. 'We were drunk,' he'd say over and over but Aelin never bothered to listen to the rest of it. If he wanted to be with Nesryn then who was she to stop him and he was just lucky that Aelin hadn't told Aedion what had really happened because he would have come out with more than a few scratches down his face, courtesy of Aelin herself.

"I am not going on another of those dates you keep setting up, maybe you should concentrate on your own love life. How are you and Mikhail doing?"

At that, Ansel threw her pillow at Aelin, causing her to shield her head with her book. In all honesty, Ansel hadn't had much luck in that department either since the only long-term relationship she's ever been in has been with Mikhail and that has been on and off regularly since it started.

"Don't change the subject! You should be grateful that you have so many options, unless you already have someone lined up," Ansel said with a mischievous smirk.

Aelin just went back to reading her book and she willed the blush creeping up her face to retreat but she couldn't stop thinking of those stolen moment in the room of requirements or when he would pull her spontaneously into an empty classroom or broom closet.

"No way! There is someone isn't there!" Ansel dived on Aelin's bed and demanded answers to which Aelin let out an undignified, uncontrollable squeal.

"You can't tell anyone." That was when Aelin told Ansel everything about Rowan Whitethorn.


	2. House sorting

Everyone was gathered in the great hall, sat at their respective house tables with the professors and the headmaster, Orlon, arranged at the front.

Dorian, sat on the Ravenclaw table, was back to back with Chaol who sat at the Gryffindor table next to him.

He watched as the new first years shuffled in. Some of them had a swagger they didn't yet deserve but most just surveyed their surroundings with a mixture of awe and fear. One of those sure Slytherins with the swagger was Dorian's brother, Hollin, and Chaol's brother ,who displayed nothing but awe, was Terrin.

They reached the front of the hall and the first person went up to have the rugged sorting hat placed upon their head. After a few names were called, it was Hollin's turn. 

Barely a second, the hat announced that he would be in Slytherin. Even though it was no surprise, it was confirmation of his true nature. At Dorian's face of dismay, Nehemia turned around and assured him that there are some decent people in Slytherin and that they're not all necessarily evil but Dorian knew better when it came to his brother and a look at Chaol told him that he did too.

Hollin sat at the Slytherin table and appeared to be completely at home as he relished the applause he received from his new house and his smile turned grim as it met Aelin's neutral face. They had met when she had stayed at his house for a couple of days on Christmas break while her parents were away. He had instantly hated her likability and energetic aura and even though she had tried to be nice to him, it made no difference.

A long while later, it was Terrin's turn. Chaol and his brother were much closer than Dorian and Hollin were and Chaol had expressed his hope of having him in Gryffindor with him. Terrin sat on the stool and shot a smile at Dorian, then at Chaol and then it made it's way around to Aelin ,who he had met when they were together and who he had taken an immediate liking to, and each of them gave him a warm grin in return.

"Ravenclaw."

The hat had made it's decision and Chaol turned around to Dorian and said over the applause,"look after him for me."

Dorian gave an earnest nod while Terrin came and sat nearby him and Dorian allowed himself to think about how much he would have preferred to have Terrin as a brother instead of Hollin but Chaol was closer to him than his brother so that extended to Terrin. In that moment, Dorian vowed to guide him the right way and to treat him as the brother he never had.


	3. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Flashes of crimson red and emerald green shot through the sky at lightning speeds and burst through the rain plummeting down upon the many heads gathered in the stands of the school's Quidditch stadium. It was the biggest match of the season and it would determine who would go through to get a shot at winning the house cup.

"Just a bit further...yes. Yes! And she scores, ten points to Slytherin!" The commentator- Vaughan, a Hufflepuff in their year who always seems to disappear and only reappear at Quidditch games- yelled.

Aelin tried her best to scan her surroundings but the rain kept obscuring her vision. From what she see, Lorcan was batting a bludger with his full strength towards Chaol, her fellow chaser, who just managed to dodge it but in his efforts, went careening into Ansel, sending her scarlet robes billowing and the quaffle flying out of her hands directly into the open arms of the Slytherin chaser, Asterin, who was shooting erratically through the air as usual. The Gryffindor Quidditch team really needed to practice more in this type of weather.

Aelin and Ansel managed to cage her in between them and Chaol came to block her in from the rear. After a few chaotic turns to attempt to escape using the free spaces above and below her to no avail, Asterin continued to roam the air like a wild animal in an enclosure and eventually resigned to tossing the quaffle to Manon but before the white-haired witch could reach far enough, Aelin intercepted and made towards the Slytherin goalposts.

Weaving in and out of players, her eyes remained on the golden rings she was speeding towards. She made the shot. Gasps filled the stadium. Were Gryffindor going to make a comeback in this game?

The answer was no. Rowan Whitethorn, the best keeper to grace this pitch rumours claimed, had the quaffle shooting back towards his teammate, Sorrel, before she had time to register the disappointment that settled in her stomach.

Again and again, the red and gold robed chasers aimed for the goalposts and again and again, their shot was ricocheted back into the game without getting past Rowan's smug countenance.

They were lucky that they had the best seeker in their team: Nesryn Faliq. This however, no-body could deny as Nesryn Faliq had broken the record for the amount of snitches caught in a season by a single seeker. Slytherin's seeker was Lysandra Ennar who she was actually good friends with but that didn't mean that she wished her any luck in catching the snitch. Aelin had just enough time to wonder what in the gods' name she was doing right now before she had her chance at a goal again.

Ducking and diving, relaying the quaffle between herself, Ansel and Chaol, she reached the three rings, aimed perfectly at an angle which was meant to deceive Rowan and...... he caught it. No surprise there, just disappointment.

"Ooh so close maybe next time Galathinius, and the quaffle is in the hands of Slytherin yet again, back and forth it goes and Asterin Blackbeak is going for it. And that's another ten points to Slytherin!"

Aelin had been using the time to glare at Rowan while he glared back, the only difference was that his was hinted with a touch of amusement. She wiped at her face and had just started heading away from the Slytherin goals when she felt a tug on the back of her broom that had her being pulled backwards as a bludger whizzed past the space where her head had been only moments ago.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Rowan retreating away from her, back to his position, she gave him a grateful smile. If that had been any-one of her teammates, he wouldn't have attempted what he just did for her, albeit discreetly. That's how the game was; you look after yourself and your team and no-one else, especially if it was a high-stakes games like this one. The thought made her smile wider.

"The weather is so bad I can barely see the Slytherin goalposts anymore- not that it matters if I'm honest, Gryffindor are getting a real beating!"

Ansel had the quaffle in her possession again and went on to repeatedly volleying between herself and fellow chaser. Sorrel had blocked her path to the golden rings and Manon was becoming visibly frustrated at the epic game of piggy in the middle. Choal came, sweeping the quaffle out of the air and catching Rowan off guard.

Cheers and screams reverberated throughout the stadium but out of the corner of her eye she could see Rowan’s smug face still smirking and when she looked in the direction he was staring at, her cheers died off. The scoreboard was a complete shambles form whichever way she looked at it. She glared at Rowan and he just gave her a grin in return.

A bat came swinging in Aelin's direction and she ducked to avoid the blow. Aedion had come to save her from another bludger heading her way, seconds away from colliding with her skull.

She really needed to stop getting distracted, especially by him! And Gods, these bludgers really loved her head today.

She didn’t miss the parting glare Aedion served Rowan, they were sworn enemies both off and on the pitch for multiple reasons; they were in rival houses (Aelin had never particularly cared about this fact because the sorting hat had almost placed her in Slytherin herself but she convinced it to put her in Gryffindor to save her family the heartbreak), they were rival Quidditch teams and lastly, Aedion was bitter because of how good he was on the pitch. Aelin also liked to think that he was jealous of his good looks but that might just be her reading too far into her cousin’s sensitive ego.

Focus.

They went around and around in the same cycle for what felt like hours. The rain had let up a bit and now there was only a slight drizzle that left Aelin feeling even more despondent than before because of the slower pace everything had seemed to have taken.

"Faliq has captured the golden snitch, 150 points to Gryffindor!” She stifled her excitement at the lack of enthusiasm in Vaughan's voice, “however, because of the points Slytherin already have, Gryffindor loses and Slytherin have won their way into the finals!”

The stands that housed Slytherins erupted into shouts and screeches of exhilaration. Manon, Asterin and Sorrel were darting around the air in celebration, Lorcan, Cairn and Rowan preferred to stew in their happiness in solitude while Lysandra congratulated Nesryn on catching the snitch in a way that held no sense of superiority or condescension.

Everyone landed on the field and Aelin didn’t even try to hide her disappointment and glared pointedly at every Slytherin team member, especially Rowan, except from Lysandra who she gave a long pout since she, after all hadn’t outwardly stopped Aelin’s efforts to better her team’s score and then smirked right at her, unlike someone.

Dorian was giving his commiserations to Chaol some distance away and Terrin was no doubt stoking his ego about how good he was despite them losing.

She just wanted to go to the Gryffindor common and drown in her sorrows with a ridiculously trashy romance novel and the chocolates she had stashed under her bed. She only hoped that Ansel hadn’t already gorged on them without her.

A hand on her own tugged her back and pulled her though he flaps and into the stands where there is a stairwell leading up to where the game is watched. She already knew that it was Rowan due to the pungent smell of pine and snow and she was glad to be relieved of the continuous fall of rain for the last few hours. That reminded her of how much she wanted to curl up in front of the hearth in warm, dry pyjamas.

“Do we have to do this now? I’m soaking wet and freezing.”

"I thought we agreed that whatever happened in the game, neither of us we take it personally?”

"I haven’t.”

"Tell your face that.”

Aelin let out a huff and despite herself, the pout dissolved into a grin that she had to bite her lip against as Rowan stroked the damp strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face.

"That's better," Rowan stated.

She rolled her eyes and repeated the gesture when he said, "I still haven't heard you say thank you for saving you from that bludger." A smile accompanied his words.

"A gentleman wouldn't expect a thank you, never mind ask for one. Anyway at least if I had gotten hit, I wouldn't have been able to watch the rest of the game and then I might have actually had some dignity left."

“I knew you were bitter.”

“Shut up, buzzard.”

Rowan’s only response was the kiss that he gently planted on her lips.

Aelin heard Aedion calling her name, probably so they could both complain about how much they hated the Slytherin team.

"I suppose I'll forgive you... if you meet me at the room of requirements later." 

His mouth moved to the shell of her ear and a chill ran down her spine to accompany the cold that had settled in her bones due to her soaked clothes when he said, "deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for future chapters are welcome:)


	4. Then why don't we make it official

“Please,” Aelin extended the syllable as though she was begging (which she practically was). “Dorian, I swear I’ll do every other assignment for you for the next week, I’ll even teach you how to do the incendio charm if you just do this teensy tiny essay for professor Darrow for me.”

Aelin hated the history of magic lessons and everything that came with it, which was why she sat at the Ravenclaw table in the great hall at breakfast, beseeching Dorian to do her homework for her.

“No, I’ve got my own homework to do and I need to practice with the team for our upcoming game.” What didn’t add was that the Gryffindor quidditch team no longer needed to practice so much anymore since they got knocked out this season so she will have more time on her hands but Dorian wouldn't say it, he was too diplomatic for that. She wished that he had said it so she could refute his claim and say that they were actually going to practice soon to get better in the rain. Despite that, the loss still stung.

Her head rested on a hand, her elbow on the table and a pout on her face. A hum resounded out of her throat, “so, who is this girl you’ve been pining over.”

“Oh, so I refuse to do your homework so instead you pester me, hoping that I’ll change my mind to get you to stop?” He raised an eyebrow and she couldn’t tell whether the smirk playing around his mouth was from embarrassment or amusement.

“I was just making conversation,” she said defensively, ”but if you wanted to change your mind I wouldn’t turn you away.” 

Dorian’s sapphire eyes rolled fondly; as they did so often when Aelin was around. 

“I’ll just keep hounding you.”

Nehemia came and sat with them, her blue robes matching Dorian’s. She politely asked what they were talking about and when Aelin told her of the subject matter, her eyes averted to the toast in front of her.

Suddenly suspicious, Aelin’s brows knitted together with her eyes bouncing back and forth between her two friends, both of which were acting shifty.

“I won’t interfere if you do this assignment for me.” 

Dorian faced her fully and assessed her raised eyebrows and smug features before asking, “how can you interfere if you don’t even know what you're interfering in?”

In answer, she pointed her gaze towards Nehemia and then back to Dorian.

A laugh escaped her friend sitting diagonally across from her, Nehemia’s braids fell behind her shoulders as her head tilted backwards.

“I have to go, I’m tutoring a third year struggling with ancient runes.” Nehemia sent an amused look their way and Aelin forgot to say bye because her mind was preoccupied with trying to organise and make sense of everything.

Dorian seemed inclined to either ignore her or leave himself even though he knew she’d follow after him. She grabbed his sleeve just in case and leaned in so no-one else could listen in.

Of course that was when Rowan walked through the doors and his gaze immediately landed on them, assessing their proximity. In response she gave him a sultry glance and rolled her eyes cheekily at the proprietorial look that he was failing at hiding.

“So it's not Nehemia, then who is it?”

“I might as well do your essay while I'm doing mine, I'm assuming it's the same one.” A blush crept its way onto his cheeks.

“I won’t say anything, I swear.”

He mumbled something. “What? I didn't catch that.”

“Sorscha.”

A pause followed by Aelin’s barrage of questions assaulted Dorian. The final question she asked was, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“I know that you mean well, but if you’d have known so would the rest of the school.”

“Are you trying to say that I can’t keep anything quiet.”

Her thoughts drifted to the broody Slytherin sitting at his house table, inconspicuously watching them from the corner of his eye. She had kept their relationship a secret; sure, she had told Ansel but that didn’t really count.

After a few minutes of her draining every piece of information from Dorian, Aedion called her from where he sat at the Gryffindor table because they were late for practice.

As she walked towards the doors of the great hall, she could see Rowan’s face as he casually conversed with Lorcan beside him. Oh, he was definitely jealous. 

Aelin had grumbled the whole way to the quidditch pitch and Aedion was inclined to agree but insisted that the team captain, Ilias, was right in having the team practice in the rain and wind. When Aelin tried to convince him that the conditions were too dangerous, he just said that Quidditch matches wouldn’t be postponed so they needed to learn how to manage. He was a man of few words but the words that he did say were always true.

They were in the air a matter of minutes after getting changed into their Quidditch gear. They flew around, threw some balls, dodged some bludgers and aimed for the golden rings at the end of the pitch: all the usual things really.

Despite the atrocious weather which had only gotten worse while they practiced, AelIn got more and more enthused in the game just as she did with every quidditch match, apart from the ones that had Rowan there distracting her. She was reminded of all the times she and Aedion had played together in a small field with a group of friends as she watched him send a bludger in the direction opposite to her.

She wasn’t used to playing this weather. Sure, Terrasen’s weather wasn’t the best and that’s where her and Aedion used to play but her parents and aunt would always ban them from leaving their sight because they knew that they would get on their brooms as soon as they turned their backs.

Something hit her side just as she lunged for the quaffle Ansel had thrown her. Mikhail had hit a bludger and the force had sent him swerving into Aelin’s side. She tried to regain her control of her broom but it was slippery in the rain. 

The next thing she knew, she had toppled off her broom completely and looked up to see Mikhail trying to catch her, his hand grazing her arm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Miss Galathinius, can you hear me?” Madam Hafiza was leaning over her, attempting to rouse her from the half-conscious state she was in.

The only response she could give was the full opening of her eyes and a groan that came out louder than she intended.

The matron, Hafiza, had trained in the legendary medical school, the Torre Sesme and gave up a job teaching there to come and practice at Hogwarts instead. 

After doing a few tests, madam Hafizaexplains that she only sustained a few broken bones and a mild concussion because of the height she fell from. It wasn’t very high because Ilias had taken some of the team’s concerns into consideration and told everyone to purposefully fly low and only to exceed the limit he set to score goals. She thanked the gods that it wasn’t a higher drop because her injuries would have been a lot worse.

“Would you like your friends to come in, they’re waiting outside.”

“Uhh, yeah, let them in.” She was still groggy because of the concussion.

The next thing she knew, Aedion came barreling through s though he had been waiting expectantly right in front of he door the whole time.

“Are you okay?” Madam Hafiza recounted all of her injuries which Aelin was glad for because her head pounded even more when she spoke.

He let out a sigh of relief and the others came trailing in after him, slightly less alarmed. Mikhail tried to apologise for knocking her off her broom, Ilias tried to apologise for insisting that they practice in weather so dangerous and everyone practically tried to apologise for not catching her but Aelin shut them all down. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. She should have been more aware of her surroundings; it was always the one thing she could be faulted for.

A while later, some of the others had left but Ansel, Aedion, and Nesryn remained chatting with her. She’d have to stay overnight so madam Hafiza could monitor her bones’ progress with righting themselves with the help of the tonic she had to take. She also supposed that another reason she had to stay was because the tonic tasted so nasty that she wouldn’t have taken it if she didn’t have the matron watching over her every time.

“I think we should probably go now, you’ve got a lesson haven’t you Aedion,” he tried to protest but Ansel carried on, ”and Aelin needs to rest.”

Again, Aedion tried to protest but Ansel dragged his hulking frame towards the exit, only letting him return to give Aelin a hug before he left. The others said goodbye and Aelin was left wondering why she had wanted everyone to go so abruptly.

She found out why though when she looked towards the second door, the one furthest away from her bed. Rowan was standing there, a bunch of flowers in hand.

She should have already known that half the school already knew about her accident but despite the thought making her want to groan, couldn’t hold in her huge grin at the sight of Rowan standing there, waiting so he could see her, check if she’s alright. Aches and pains forgotten, Aelin laughs inwardly if only to not alert the others who were almost at the door. She wondered how long he had been standing there because if he had come in, it would have aroused suspicion and a constant glare from Aedion, maybe even more than a glare. 

“How are you?” Concern graced his features and his tone.

She rattled off her list of injuries and added a, “but i’m fine” on the end at his still worried face. 

He let out a breath of both relief and frustration. “I hate having to hide that we love each other.” 

“You love me.” It must have slipped out due to his mixed emotions and she delivered her response as both a question and a statement, with a hint of teasing yet seriousness at the same time.

Undiluted panic crossed Rowan’s face, something that he would never let anyone else see. “Yeah, I do.” Then almost as an afterthought he said, “and I know that you love me too so don’t bother trying to tease me.”

Unbridled joy overtook her features; her eyes crinkled and mouth lifted so much that her cheeks ached. “Then why don't we make it official.”

His expression now mirrored hers. “It was your idea to keep it a secret in the first place, you should make the decision. Though I would like to be able to scare off any other guys who get too friendly.”

Aelin rolled her eyes but it was half-hearted because she was just too happy to feel anything else. She knew he was jealous of her and Dorian in the great hall. 

Aedion was going to have a tantrum for a couple of days, maybe even a couple of weeks. Not to mention, the rest of the quidditch team; they see him as a rival, someone to keep far away from the inner workings of their team. But they’d get over it eventually and at the end of the day, Rowan and herself could be open about their relationship so it was worth it. And she believes that she was entitled to more than a few PDAs(public displays of affection) after all this time, especially in front of Rowan’s friend Lorcan who already hates her.

“Then yes, I think it’s time, but you have to leave Dorian alone.”

At this, Rowan rolled his eyes but agreed while leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
